Timeless Titans
by YourMoosyFate
Summary: Beast Boy is 18 so it's time to say goodbye. BB doesn't agree, and he's trying to stop this end. It's their supposed last battle, but they're tossed into another dimension, one without their powers. Is this the end of the Teen Titans? BBRae
1. Goodbyes Stink!

**I'm trying my hand at Teen Titan's Fanfiction. Usually I'm a Maximum Ride Finfic writer, so let me know what you think :D. It starts as a bit of a downer, because the Titans are all talking about leaving, but NEVER FEAR I've got it under control.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I would pay big bucks (if I had them) to have Raven and Beast Boy!!!**

"For the last time Beast Boy: We're the TEEN Titans. You're 18 now, so none of us are teens anymore. It's time to let other teenagers protect Jump City. We'll still keep in touch, we're just going our own way."

"That's stupid!" Beast Boy was distraught. This wasn't their first argument about the oncoming split of the Teen Titans.

Raven felt a bit guilty. She had, of course, been the one to bring up the much avoided, taboo, subject of the split. She'd been the first to mention, out loud, the significance of Beast Boy's impending adulthood. She hadn't meant to, everyone had a silent agreement about what to do when they were no longer teenagers, and talking about it made it real. Beast Boy had been the only oblivious one.

In a moment of anger, when bad things are usually said, Raven told Beast Boy that she couldn't wait to be rid of him so she wouldn't have to deal with him everyday. She had been dwelling on it moments before, and in her anger, it had simply slipped out. She never meant it, and she definitely didn't mean to say it.

"Raven, you're leaving?!" He'd asked worried, his innocent eyes widening in panic.

She had immediately regretted ruining his ignorant bliss. Wishing for a moment that she could turn back time, to before he was a week before turning eighteen; to before she'd had to think about endings and good-bye's.

As soon as she had explained herself to him, and he and Robin had their first shouting match, he'd insisted that they all watch Peter Pan. Piled on the couch with her family, she completely understood his need for the movie. She even found herself searching for a pixie out of the corners of her eyes, desperately hoping that she and the rest of the Teen Titans could fly away to Neverland and never grow again.

Even now, watching Beast Boy argue with Robin, yet again, about bringing an end to the Teen Titans, Raven found herself longing for the magical place of eternal youth. She knew how Beast Boy felt. This was the only place she'd ever belonged. It was the closest thing to a real family she'd ever had.

"It isn't stupid, Beast Boy. It makes perfect, logical sense." Robin was turning a flustered shade of pink, his masked eyes narrowing in aggravation. "Last Saturday you turned eighteen. You're the youngest. That means that all of us are adults now." He repeated, as if talking to a Kindergartner.

"Why do you want to leave so badly?!" Beast Boy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the team leader.

"I don't _want to leave, Beast Boy. I wish we had more time. I wish...I wish that this could last forever." Robin became very solemn, and Raven found herself scarcely keeping her powers in check. "But it can't. People grow up. We move on."_

_Raven stood abruptly, ready to flee from the room. To her immense mortification, tears had filled her eyes to the brim. She would not cry, not here in front of everyone in the common room. She needed to get away from this conversation and all thoughts of leaving, right now._

"_Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, concern lacing her airy voice._

"_I...need to meditate." Raven's voice was forced, and cracked as she reached the end of her explanation. She wiped her eyes and fled the room._

_The rest of the Titans sat in shocked silence for a moment. Did they just witness Raven almost cry? They couldn't move. What could bring Raven so close to tears? _

_They didn't continue their argument. They seemed to lose steam when they heard Raven's, usually steady and calm, voice crack with unshed tears. Beast Boy sat down heavily next to Cyborg, who'd been strangely quiet lately, on the couch. Robin openly stared after the girl, slack-jawed with awe._

_One by one, they fled the common room. Each equally, but separately, disturbed by Raven's moment of weakness. Raven didn't cry easily. In fact, as each of the Titan's sat in their respective thinking places trying to stir their memories, they couldn't remember Raven ever crying in front of them at all._


	2. Hope?

**So, what did you guys think of the first chapter of my first Teen Titans fic? 'Twas it okay? Well, I hope so. Please review and give me some feedback. And, onward to chaptuh two!**

**Disclaimer: Gosh how I wish I owned the Teen Titans! We'd have so much fun all the time! We'd go to the park, and the movies, and fight the baddies, and watch TV, and play Gamestation (I'd totally play Mega Monkeys (any of them)), and I'd fall all over Beast Boy and laugh at all of his jokes (I'm pretty corny myself), and Raven would get upset and attack me with her four eyes, and this is the biggest run-on sentece ever considering I DON'T OWN THEM!**

Beast Boy was worried. If that wasn't strange enough in itself, Beast Boy was _very_ worried. If _that_ wasn't strange enough, Beast Boy was very worried about multiple things. Beast Boy didn't like to worry about things.

He was, for obvious reasons, worried about the team. He didn't want the Teen Titans to come to an end. He wouldn't let the Teen Titans come to an end. So they were adults now? Big deal.

Beast Boy was also worried about Raven. He despised that she kept her emotions to herself, and knew that bottled up emotions were extremely dangerous. Especially for the powerful empath. He understood that she had to keep her emotions in check, but he also acknowledged that checked emotions and bottled emotions were two separate things.

"Raven?" He had been pacing outside of her door for the past 15 minutes or so, trying to work up the courage to address her.

"What?" Raven's voice was muffled, but sounded even and calm once again.

"Can I come in?" He regretted the question immediately. Of course, he knew she would say no. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for her to chastise him. He heard and felt her door swish open. Oh, she was going to hit him this time! He flinched and closed his eyes tighter in fear.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot forever?" Beast Boy opened his eyes in confusion. Raven was laying on her stomach, across her bed. Her cloak, splayed out around her in a perfect half circle, served as a blanket. She was laying with her face buried in a pillow, not looking at him, and her voice was a weak muffle.

"You're letting me in your room?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"Yep." She didn't even seem to have enough energy to insult him. Beast Boy moved tentatively towards her. She didn't seem phased by the fact that he was venturing farther and farther into her cave- *cough* room.

"Raven? Are...are you...okay?" He took a step back, preparing yet again for her to yell or throw something, but again, she didn't.

"Beast Boy?" She asked through her pillow.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I said I couldn't wait to be rid of you. I could never mean that. I just, I was dwelling on it. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since _my_ birthday. Then you, you were so blissfully unaware, and I...I was jealous. I wanted to...I wish to forget." With that, Raven lifted her head from the pillow and looked at him apologetically.

Beast Boy was shocked to see that Raven's eyes were red and puffy. She looked away from him quickly, trying to hide her face when she saw he realized she'd been crying. A stray tear leaked down her cheek.

"Raven!" Beast Boy couldn't have stopped himself if he'd tried. He took three long strides across the remainder of the room and reached out, brushing the tear away with the back of his fingers. Raven didn't pull away, or even twitch, which sent Beast Boy through another wave of surprise. Raven was definitely acting out of character.

"I'm fine, Beast Boy." She immediately insisted, pulling his hand gently from her face. Beast Boy blushed. He hadn't realized he'd left his hand there. "I'm just sorry, okay? I'd hate for us to separate with you thinking I wanted it this way."

"You don't?" He cried in excitement. "Tell Robin! He'll listen to you! Everyone listens to you, Raven! He'll respect you! I'm just Beast Boy, but if I have _you_ on my side he'll _have to listen. This doesn't have to be the end Raven!"_

_Raven blushed scarlet, as another tear slid down her cheek. She brushed it away before Beast Boy could act. He sat, perched at the end of her bed, quivering in joy and anticipation. If anyone could convince Robin, it would be Raven...or Starfire, but he and Star were going to stay together anyway._

"_Beast Boy, he's right. We have to move on. I'm sorry." Beast Boy's heart plummeted. Raven had been his last hope. _

"_Please Raven? Just talk to him about it. Please." Raven shook her head no. Now Beast Boy was fighting tears of his own. Would no one fight for them? Was he really on his own now? "Please." He whispered._

"_I wish...I wish this could last forever too." Raven answered quietly._

"_Why can't it?!" He screamed. "No one is forcing us to end this but ourselves! No one asked us to split up! We don't have to end this! Not...not if we don't want to."_

_Raven looked thoughtful for a moment. She seemed to be thoroughly thinking through everything he said. For a moment, the candle of hope in Beast Boy's belly began to grow again. Finally, it seemed as if Raven came to a decision. She took a deep breath._

"_I-" The Titan's alarm cut through the rest of her response. Beast Boy ignored his annoyance, met Raven's eyes, and nodded. They would talk about this later._

_For now, they had a villain to fight._


	3. Last Battle

**A/N I'm guessing that this fanfiiction is a flop. I've never gotten so few reviews for a chapter before. BUT I like it, and I guess that's going to have to be enough. Someone mentioned that my chapter breaks for scene changes messes up the flow...but I already wrote the first six chapters, so it'll be a bit before I work on fixing that. Sorry. Also, I can't decide how I want to end it, which is usually the first thing I decide...so if anyone likes this and/or cares please shoot me a review or a PM. That will be all.**

**Disclaimer. Oh, Beast Boy, if only I owned you and Raven...**

Robin didn't' want to tell the team this, but it was to be the last time that he and Starfire would ever respond to the Titan's Alarm. Star had begged him for one last fight before they left the rest of the team. She wanted to fight alongside her friends one more time, and Robin couldn't very well tell her no. He had to admit, he wanted a farewell battle too.

They didn't want the rest of the team distracted, so they hadn't said anything yet. Robin guessed that Raven and Cyborg knew though. They had most likely noticed he and Star packing. Tomorrow morning, they were off on their own.

So Robin let the alarm blare for just a minute after he and the rest of his team assembled. He relished in the sound. He met Star's eyes, full of tears she was surprisingly holding back, and he knew that she was savoring the sound as well. This would be their last time answering that alarm's call. Robin felt something hollow open inside himself. This really was the end.

"We have a new villain. It seems that he's been jumping through dimensions and robbing banks. Raven, what do you think?" Raven shrugged.

"Don't let him throw you. I don't want to go play dimensional hide-and-seek with any of you."

Robin waited for Beast Boy's enthusiastic, "That'd be wicked AWESOME!" and Raven's negative response, but it didn't come. Beast Boy was still sulking. Robin tried no to roll his eyes. He wanted to enjoy his last mission, not argue with Beast Boy.

"Titan's Go!"

* * *

It seemed to Raven like something was wrong. She, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had already figured out that this was Robin and Star's last mission, so she hoped that was it. It seemed like something was about to change. The feeling got worse as they flew into downtown Jump City, searching for their newest foe.

They soon found him. The feeling of dread in Raven increased about ten fold. He ran from the bank, bags of money thrown haphazardly over his shoulders, laughing like a maniac.

"Titans, Go!" Raven felt every one of the Titan's break a little, knowing that it would be the last time they ever heard Robin shout those words for them.

Raven had grown so accustom to those words. She lived by them. Deep down, they were her real mantra. After all, those words gave her a home. Those words gave her a family. Those words gave her a place to belong. Those two simple words had given her life.

The rest of the Titan's didn't hesitate any longer before springing into action. Except Raven, who remained floating in blinding, suffocating, pain that numbed her all over and made her feel empty inside. She stared blankly ahead, trying to keep herself together.

Raven roughly shook her head for a moment, trying to clear it, while keeping an eye out for their villain. It didn't take her long to find him. He was standing about a yard away, aiming some sort of gun straight at her face. The Titans screamed her name.

For a desperate moment, Raven wished he would shoot her. Life without her friends, wasn't life at all. If he killed her now, she wouldn't have to go back to solitude. Sure, she could do it before she met them, but now, she would have to live every sad, hurting, lonely day _knowing_ what she was missing. For that moment, she wanted him to pull the trigger.

"Raven, watch out!" Someone cried, roughly knocking her out of the way. Beast Boy sat her gently on the pavement, but Raven remained frozen for another moment. "Raven, snap out of it!" He yelled at her.

Their foe shot then, aiming at the green boy who had saved her. Leaping in front of Beast Boy had _not been a death wish. She had simply wanted to protect him. She always wanted to protect him._

_What came from the gun was not a bullet though, but a ray of distorted light. I moved through the air growing and molding to everything it touched. It caught Robin and Starfire first, as it had also grown wide. The very edge snagged Cyborg. When the light finally reached them, Raven was ashamed to find herself crouched over a certain green changeling, clutching him tightly to herself._

_The light grabbed at her, making her vision blur and spin. She blinked and tried to steady herself, only to be sent sprawling through the air. She struggled at first, kicking and flailing in all directions, until something dark crept into her vision and knocked her unconscious._


	4. Freedom to Feel

**A/N I dunno, I kinda hate this now, but I don't want to leave it unfinished, so...**

**Titan Question of the day:**

**Beast boy has a tool belt, but he never uses any tools other than the communicator. What is the tool belt for?**

**Disclaimer. I don't own it, and apparently if I did no one would watch it but me...**

Raven woke with a dull throbbing behind her eyes. She rubbed the back of her aching head, and slowly sat up. Her whole body cried out in protest. She felt like she'd been hit by a truck.

"Ow." Raven jumped about nine feet into the air. In her aching drowsiness, she hadn't realized that she was sitting on Beast Boy's stomach. She also hadn't realized when he'd come to. Immediately -discounting the 'ow'- something about him seemed wrong, but Raven's mind couldn't seem to connect the dots.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" She did her best to mask her worry with her usual monotone.

"Peachy keen." He grinned and tried to sit up. A wince when he moved revealed his lie.

"What's wrong?" She demanded.

"I just fell on my wrist funny. Don't worry about it." Raven didn't believe him for a second, and decided to ignore him. She scooted closer to him, hiding winces of her own, and grabbed the hand he'd indicated.

"Let me see it." She ordered, already examining his wrist. After a moment or two of prodding, she knew how to fix it. "You're sort of right. You just twisted it. It'd heal on its own in a few days anyway, as long as you didn't strain it. I can take most of the soreness away if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be great. You think you could fix this headache too?" Raven felt herself nod, even though she knew that if she healed him in her tired state she wouldn't have any magic left for herself. She took a deep breath, and silently prayed to Azar that she wouldn't pass out like a dope.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zenthos." Nothing happened. Not a thing. She didn't feel the instant pain that came with healing another, **(A/N I read a Fanfiction where Raven takes on the pain of whoever she heals and liked it.)** or the tiredness she'd been expecting. She didn't feel her magic move at all.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zenthos." She repeated, her browns furrowing in confusion. Again, nothing happened. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Raven? What's wrong?"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos!" She cried again, her panic rising.

"Raven? What's going on?" That's when Raven finally _looked_ at Beast Boy. She immediately realized what had not seemed right before. Of course, she'd been examining his wrist, but in her aching, hazy head, she hadn't put it together. Beast Boy was not green.

He was now tan, with dirty blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. The eyes had been what really snapped her out of whatever la-la-land she'd been visiting. She was so used to looking into those deep green eyes. Those blue eyes had finally made her realize that the hand she was holding was not green.

"Beast Boy?" Raven's panic was doubling. "You're...try to use your powers." She was silently praying that what she saw was not true. Maybe she couldn't use her powers because she was simply tired.

"I can't!" Beast Boy told her, fear filling his own eyes now.

"We can't have! I can't have! I _need_ my powers! They help me separate my emotions to keep from being overwhelmed. Without them, I could...I'll go mad!" Raven said the last bit in a puny whisper. She was really freaking out now.

She'd only theorized this, but she thought it was a solid theory. After so long of separating emotions, all of them combining at once _could_ very well drive her loony.

Raven's breathing sped up. Her heart was beating so loudly she thought she might go deaf. She could feel sweat beading on her forehead. Her fear was taking over, and she didn't know how to stop it; and for once, she didn't have to.

"Raven, breath! It's okay, you'll be okay! We can fix this!" Beast Boy sounded very worried.

Raven heard him, but she continued to panic. Not because she couldn't stop it, but because she didn't have to. For the first time in her life, Raven was free to panic.

"Beast Boy, I'm panicking!" She told him, though now her joy was taking over.

"I see that." He told her, looking bewildered and trying to think of a way to calm her down. Raven didn't want to calm down. She let out a tiny giggle.

"No, Beast Boy! I'm Panicking! I can feel! I'm _allowed_ to feel! Quick, tell me a joke! I think you're hilarious, but I've never been allowed to laugh! Tell me the one, the one about...the Chinese guy," she broke up laughing for a moment, "the Chinese guy in charge of," giggle, "supplies!"

She didn't wait for him to re-tell the joke. She immediately doubled over, clutching her stomach in a fit of laughter. Beast boy stared open-mouthed, unsure whether or not to admit her to a crazy house, or celebrate that she thought he was funny.

"Uh, Raven?" He feared for a moment that she had already gone mad. She sobered instantly, realizing what Beast Boy must be seeing.

"I'm not crazy, Beast Boy." She told him, returning to her monotone, returning to herself.

"You can laugh." Beast Boy told her sadly. He found that he already missed the sound desperately.

"No, I shouldn't get bad habits."

"Raven, you should enjoy it while you can. Please. Please feel." He begged. She seemed to be having another internal debate. Her face was carefully pensive, but he could see the fighting in her eyes. He wasn't sure which side was winning.

"I...okay. I will!" She grinned suddenly, throwing him off-balance. He grinned back.

"Good," he said, giving her a giant thumbs up.

**Hope you don't feel like she chose to give into her emotions too soon. I just felt like, in her freedom she would finally give it a shot. It's like...and in-character out of character in my opinion (Try and make sense of that). Anyways, if you have time please review. I feel like a review whore, but I need them.**

**...l**

**...l**

**..V ---Supposed to point to review button.**


End file.
